memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
April
issue of Incredible Tales]] :You also may be looking for Robert April or Dr. Sarah April of the . April was the fourth month of the Human year. During the Year of Hell, Kathryn Janeway once became confused about what month it was, believing it was still April, when in fact it was already May 20. ( ) Events by day ;April : April Fools' Day. ( ) ;April : In 2063, the , in pursuit of a Borg sphere, arrives in the past from 2373. ( ) ;April : In 2063, Zefram Cochrane launches the Phoenix and subsequent First Contact with the Vulcans occurs. ( ; ; ) }} : In 2378, the crew celebrates First Contact Day. ( ) : In 2385, rogue synthetics launch an attack on Mars, destroying the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and setting the planet ablaze. ( , ) ;April : Jonathan Archer is transported back in time from of 2152 by , who reveals that the , and not , was responsible for the destruction of a colony on Paraagan II. ( ) : In 2342, Jean-Luc Picard arranges to meet Jenice Manheim at the Café des Artistes in Paris, but never shows. ( ) ;April : In 2151, Enterprise NX-01 is launched. ( ) : In 2152, Jonathan Archer, Charles Tucker III, and T'Pol discuss T'Mir and her early contact with Humanity. ( ) ;April : In 2375, Ancestors' Eve is celebrated aboard Voyager. ( ) ;April : In 1987, Gabriel Bell is born on Earth. ( ) : In 2153, Enterprise NX-01 arrives back at Earth for a refit after the Xindi attack on Earth in March. The , commanded by Duras, is chased off by three Starfleet ships, after pursuing Enterprise to Earth from Klingon space. ( ) ;April : in 2236, May Ahearn is born in San Francisco, California. ( ) Other events In 1968, the United States of America launches an orbital nuclear weapons platform from McKinley Rocket Base, causing an international crisis. The travels back in time from 2268 to study history and becomes involved in the platform crisis. ( ) In early April of 2151, a scout ship piloted by the Klingon courier Klaang crash-lands in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, initiating the Broken Bow Incident and resulting in first contact between Earth and the Klingon Empire. ( ) In 2152, Enterprise NX-01 suffers severe damage from a Romulan minefield and is forced to undergo repairs at an automated repair station. ( ) Appendices Background information According to a clip created for the Picard family album in , which was not used on screen, Jean-Luc Picard wins the Starfleet Academy marathon in April 2323 and graduates on April , 2327 in the Yuri Gagarin Hall. Also included in the album are an invitation to a wine tasting of the Gallic-Klingon Debating Society at Starfleet Academy on April , 2234 and a love letter from Strasbourg dated April , 2328. In the first draft script of (which had the working title "Equilibrium"), Charles Tucker III mentioned that April is (at least as of 2151) the time of year when Humans celebrate Earth Day. According to production art from , Jennifer Duncan is born on April , 1975. Apocrypha Some of the events of the Eugenics Wars novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two take place on April , 1994. The events of the Pocket ENT novel , an adaptation of the Enterprise episodes "The Expanse" and , take place on April , 2153. A Starfleet military exercise called Centerpiece 10 is held in the Cygnet region on April , 2289. (Ships of the Star Fleet) According to Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library, the Federation Alliance raids a Dominion sensor array in the Argolis Cluster in April 2374. According to Star Trek: Star Charts, the Seventh Fleet launches an offensive into the Dominion-held Kalandra sector in April 2375. The events of the Pocket DS9 novels Avatar, Book One and Avatar, Book Two take place in April of 2376, three months after the events of . The events of the Pocket DS9 novel Rising Son begin in April of 2376, immediately after those of Avatar, Book Two. External link * sv:April de:April Category:Months Category:Deleted and unused material in background